Many phases of Beauty
by LadyJeru
Summary: Andretti Draconis Malfoy is 1-years-old and he may grow up without a father. 19-year-old Hermione Granger is not technically with her baby's father but he knows better than to get another woman pregnant...right? This is no Ch.5. Being slightly revised
1. Lovely

Disclaimer: I disclaim

``````````````````

Chapter 1

```````````````

The pure morning light filtered in and lit up my room making shadows dance on my wall. I stretched in a cat-like motion, pushed the warm blankets from my body, and climbed out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom and flicked on the light, I stood in front of the vanity mirror staring at myself. I was the ultimate disappointment to my mother but she's lucky I'm not the girl I used to be, I was wild, I mean exact hell and I pray to God every day asking for forgiveness for my sins my spiritual _and _mortal. I'm now 19 and much to my mother's dismay a statistic, you see I am the proud mother of a 1-year-old baby boy. Andretti is my whole life; I love him more than anything, because before I had Andy I had nothing. A loud cry floated into the bathroom and I sighed, as much as I loved him that kid never shut-up. I lifted him from his crib and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get him a bottle, but my mother was sitting at the table staring at me and Andy like we were aliens. I ignored her and put Andy's bottle in the microwave, playing with his small little hands as I waited for the bottle, after his bottle was done I went back upstairs to feed him. As I watched Andy suck on his bottle thoughts of the upcoming day invaded my mind; I had to bring Andy to meet the female side of his father's family it was some kind of party for Andretti's birthday. After burping Andy I dressed him in a blue shirt that buttoned between his little legs, blue overalls, and tiny NIKE tennis, and he stood contently in his crib banging a soft toy against the railings. I showered, got dressed, and pulled my hair into a low ponytail and observed my self in the full-length mirror, I was clad in a tight blue sweater, denim jeans, and black leather boots. I grabbed my wallet, shoved it in my pocket, then I grabbed my keys and hooked them to my belt. I packed Andretti's little baby-bag thingy, lifted him out of the crib, put him down and made my way downstairs. My mother stood at the door because she had insisted on coming so she could meet Andy's father and his family, but aren't his hair and eyes enough to distinguish who fathered him? 

When we arrived at the huge manor I could see the big blue balloons framing the garden and bonded to the confection table. I took Andretti's hand and walked slowly across the grounds. I pushed the gate open and I stepped through looking around me, most of the females were primping in compact mirrors and his mother was sitting in a patio chair nibbling on a cracker. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped, she turned around, smiled at us and clapped her elegant little hands. 

"Everyone's attention please! I would like to introduce our guests of honor. Ms.Hermione Granger, her son and my grandson Andretti Draconis Malfoy and her mother Mrs.Holly Granger" Narcissa Malfoy said proudly. 

I could see my mother wince as all the heads turned slowly our way. 

'Does everyone in his family do that?' They instantly smothered us in hugs and kisses (to my surprise) and smiled sadly as if they knew something I didn't. 

"What?" I asked staring at them

"Should I tell her?" A blonde about my age said in a flat voice

"Draco will tell her when he is good and ready, now let us celebrate Little Andretti Draconis" Narcissa said gathering my gray-eyed, blonde haired baby into her arms. 

Their grimaces followed me everywhere I went until finally the blonde my age that spoke earlier pushed a note into my hands and walked away quickly nervously scanning the crowd for her aunt. I shrugged and opened the note…


	2. Beautiful

Chapter 2

```````````````

(No one's point of view)

__

Dear Hermione,

I think it'd be best if you knew that Charlotte says she's pregnant with Draco's baby. I'm the only one who actually gives a damn about you so that's why I'm telling you, and you should talk to Draco because Andretti needs his father.

-Miranda

Hermione felt her breath lodge in her throat, Charlotte was supposed wasn't supposed to be a part of his life anymore, even though she was no longer with Draco that hurt deeply. She felt Andretti tug on her jeans so she smiled at him, he looked so much like his father, his gray eyes sparkled and his lips were pulled into a grin. Hermione smirked and made her way over to Draco and Charlotte.

"Why hello Draco, is that you Charlotte?" Hermione said sweetly 

"Hey Hermione, yes it's me but I don't blame you for not recognizing me with the belly and all" Charlotte said smiling

"Well this is our son Andretti, say hi to Charlotte Andy" Hermione said pointing to the little boy walking toward the little table they were seated at so he could pull off the tablecloth, which he did

"Our?" Charlotte said losing her smile

"Oh, Draco didn't tell you that we have a son? Why didn't you tell her Draco are you ashamed of your son Draco?" Hermione said daring him to lie

"She didn't ask," he said awkwardly

"Oh yeah that's a great conversation starter, 'Hi, nice to see you again so tell me do you have any children out of wedlock with your ex-girlfriend" Hermione said sarcastically

Andretti tried to climb onto Draco's lap but he was failing quite badly

"Here I think he wants his daddy" Hermione said helping Andretti onto Draco, who was sitting quietly nervously wringing his hands 

"He is your goddamn son for god sakes stop holding him like he's poison, we're leaving" Hermione took Andretti's hand and grabbed her mother's wrist

"Mom we're leaving because some people can't even function around their own child" Hermione spat angrily. 

Holly Granger obliged willingly and drove them home. That night Hermione's parents took Andretti with them to dinner, so Hermione stayed home and watched television. Her little sister Isabel was coming home from college in a week, Hermione was excited because Isabel was her life support, she was the only Granger who didn't think Andy was a mistake, her 18-year-old sister was wise beyond her years. The doorbell rung so Hermione turned off the television and moved to the door, when she answered it she almost slammed it in the visitor's face.

"What do you want Draco?" She spat

"To apologize" He said softly

"The last time you apologized to me, I became a mother," She said flatly 

"Throw that back in my face why don't you" He said sarcastically

"I'll always throw Andretti back in your face, now leave" She said with an exasperated sigh

"Come on Mia, Charlotte was a mistake, and you know Andretti wasn't. Though unplanned he was the reason I stopped drinking" Draco said in a small voice 

"Come in" she was stepping aside

"That's not my baby, true I did sleep with her but I'm 100% sure I didn't impregnate her" Draco said sighing 

"It doesn't matter we weren't—aren't together" Hermione said dropping down on the sofa

"It does matter, and I'm s-so-sorry" He said having a bit of trouble with the word 'sorry' 

"Sit down you're making me nervous" Hermione said motioning to the space next to her

"Where's Andretti?" He asked sitting down next to her

"With my parents, they took him with them out to dinner. He's probably terrorizing the restaurant though. Ever since he started walking, he's been tearing everything down " She said with a dismissive wave of her hand

" Well, when do you want me to come get him?" he asked fiddling with his keys

"Uh I dunno when's your mom's gala she said she wanted her only grandson there" She asked biting her nail

They heard a key turn in the door but ignored it and kept talking

"Oh he's here, well I suppose you'll be wanting a minute to get pregnant again Hermione" Mrs.Granger said turning her nose up at them

"Yeah this time we're trying for twins" Hermione said sarcastically

"Well I hope you're happy Bentley she thinks those sorts of jokes are funny," Holly said to her husband

Bentley handed Andretti to Draco and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about her son she's clearly delirious".

"I'll keep that in mind sir" Draco said politely. Bentley went into the kitchen leaving Hermione, Draco, and Andretti alone.

"Do you want me to take Andy home with me" Draco asked glancing down at his son

"Yeah come on," Hermione said beckoning him to follow her to her and Andy's room

"Somebody needs a maid" Draco said looking at the disarray of baby clothes and Hermione's shoes and clothes

"If you want it clean why don't you send a maid over here" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips 

"Fine I will," He said watching Andretti make his way toward the closet

Hermione put Andretti's clothes, shoes, bottles, diapers, etc. in his bag and dropped it at Draco's feet, She went downstairs, warmed a bottle, and gave it to Andretti. He sat there on Hermione's bed watching Andy hold his bottle in his right hand and grab Hermione's discarded clothing in his left.

"I remember the night he was born. He was so tiny I could hold him in the palm of my hand. My mother almost had a heart attack when I told that I had become a father " Draco said absently chuckling

"You remember that?" Hermione asked softly

"Yeah, how could I forget you left your mark on my cheek" He said referring to the now healed and pink scratch on his pale cheek. "It was also the day we split, you told me you couldn't risk such horrible pain due to me ever again" Draco chuckled and pulled the now empty bottle from Andy's mouth, with much protest from the one-year-old.

Hermione smiled and picked Andretti up, the little boy yawned and closed his heavy lids. 

"He's totally knocked out," she said. 

Hermione carefully laid her thin little boy down in his crib and turned to Draco, she stared at him for a short while then she leaned down and kissed him. He didn't ask her any questions he just pulled her down in his lap and continued what she had started. 


	3. Majestic

Chapter 3

```````````````

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror; she wore a red dress with a long slit up the side and intricate beading on the strapless lace-up bodice. Her long wavy hair was in a braided bun, and diamond earrings hung from her ears. Andretti was dressed in a little gold and black suit, and he was currently lying on Hermione's bed. It was the night of Narcissa's oh-so important gala and their attendance was ever so needed. Hermione picked up Andy, and walked out of her room. Her red stiletto heels beat against the floor as she put Andy in his high chair, and fixed his bottles to put in his baby-bag. Her doorbell rung and she slung the bag over her shoulder. Andretti pulled at her braid as she answered the door,

"You ready" Draco asked swinging his key ring around his finger

"Yeah" She said locking the door "My parents aren't home so I gotta be back before them"

"Why" he asked taking Andy from her

"Because I'm grounded"

"Oh puh-lese you're 19 for god sakes" 

"I know, but they don't like the idea of my baby being around you"

"I'm his father"

"They know that, but they still think you're a bad influence"

"Whatever you'll be back when you're back" 

They arrived at the Manor right after the Notts and right before the Parkinsons. Pansy was livid when she saw Hermione standing next to Draco with a baby in her arms. 

"Hello Draco" Pansy said glaring at Hermione 

"Hey Pansy" he said flatly

"You got a minute" She purred suggestively

"No, he hasn't got a minute because he can't leave me alone here" Hermione purred mockingly

"She's right Goyle and Crabbe might hit on her or something like that" Draco said wrapping his arm around her waist

Pansy glared at them and turned on her heels, huffing about how Hermione didn't deserve him. Andretti started to whine so Hermione gave him a bottle and rocked him to sleep. 

"He's asleep where can I put him down" Hermione asked

"In my room upstairs first door to your right" Draco said pointing up the dark stairway

"I'm not going up there by myself" she said apprehensively

"Fine come on" He sighed

After Hermione put Andretti down on Draco's bed she straightened out her dress and turned to him. Draco pulled her close to him and kissed her briefly, she touched her lips and kissed him forcefully. His hands traveled to her waist and up to her zipper. He pulled it down and smiled at the absence of her bra, she squeaked and smacked his hand playfully. 

"The gala, we shouldn't, not here" She managed to choke out

"Then where?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her

"Not here, should we really leave Andretti alone" She said pulling the zipper of her dress back up

"Not with so many Death-Eaters here, we should go anyway"

"Where, we certainly can't go back to my house with my parents and all" 

"To my flat, you certainly didn't think I still lived with my parents did you?" He said chuckling

Hermione smiled and picked up Andy. 

"Then let's go, maybe I let you finish what you started" She said softly.

Hermione gasped at the elegance of his flat and the intricate designs on his furniture. It turned out that Andy had a room there with a ready crib for him so Hermione laid him down and walked out looking over her shoulder. She found Draco in the kitchen drowning a glass of Kool-Aid (Ms.Vedi: Man ya'll know everybody know what kool-aid is don't even trip).

"I am totally moving out of my parents house" Hermione said leaning on the counter

"You should, I've never heard of a mother being grounded by _her _mother" Draco said putting his empty glass in the marble sink 

"Yeah I'll live somewhere maybe with my aunt" She said tapping her chin

"Live here" He said focusing his gray-blue gaze on her

"Right, have your ex live here while you gallivant around with Charlotte" She said snorting

"Charlotte is my ex, you're the mother of my first-born son and I certainly wouldn't gallivant with _her_" 

"You're totally serious" 

"I don't bluff"

"When can I move in?"

"Tomorrow if you want"

"Okay what will you tell Charlotte"

"That my son's mother is moving in because she can't stand her parents"

"Seriously"

"Totally, you don't have to sleep in the same room with me if you don't want to" 

"I never said I didn't want to"

"Is that an invitation?"

"You tell me…better yet show me" 

Their kisses started slow and calculated but advanced to passionate, hungry kisses within minutes. Draco moved to her neck to leave his mark in the form of a hickey, how was she going that to her parents.

"Well, well, well I see you can't control yourself ten minutes away from me" a deep, feminine voice said from the doorway 

"Ugh that is the second time tonight," Draco said collapsing against Hermione 

"Charlotte?" Hermione said titling her head at the girl. How the hell did she get in? 


	4. Stunning

Chapter 4

```````````````

"Don't look so surprised Granger, I used my key" Charlotte sneered

"Damn my father to hell" Draco mumbled

"Yes, Lucius gave me a key but only because I said I'd need it because of my pregnancy" Charlotte said as if her plan were the most cunning in the world

"My father is an idiot," Draco said pushing past Charlotte

Hermione zipped her dress and walked out after Draco, mumbling very rude words.

"Draco I'm leaving I'll be back later I have to change," Hermione said deciding not to mask her anger and throwing a glass clown against the wall

"That was expensive, and I honestly don't know why Charlotte won't leave me be" Draco said staring at the shards of glass embedded in his wall.

"Don't you let her touch my baby, I'll be back later" Hermione said walking out of his door.

When she got home most of the lights were on and laughter drifted to the foyer from the living room. Hermione peered around the wall and saw her sister laughing, her curls bouncing against her face as she fell back onto the sofa. Hermione quietly went up to her room unnoticed and changed into gray cotton jogging shorts, a black t-shirt, and a gray hoodie. She shoved her dress and shoes in her closet and pulled on some white ankle socks and all white Ace-83 Nike tennis. She pulled out her wand, fixed her hair into a neat ponytail, and took off her makeup. Hermione went downstairs into the living room and cleared her throat.

"Mia?!" Isabel squealed jumping off the sofa to hug her

"Hey Cookie Monster, you're early," Hermione said happily 

"Yeah um, my term fished early" She said tucking her hair behind her ear

"That's nice, college must be fun, huh" Hermione said dropping ungracefully on the sofa

"Yeah. Where's Andy" Isabel said cheerily

"Yes, Hermione where is Andretti" Holly cut in

"With his daddy" Hermione said twirling her keys around her finger

"You went out?" Holly said appalled

"Um Ya" Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"You're grounded" Holly snapped

"I'm 19-years-old, you can't ground me" Hermione replied angrily

"I can and I did, now call that boy and tell him to bring your child back here now" Holly said in a huff

"You wanna come with me Cookie?" Hermione said ignoring her mother

"Sure let me get my jacket" Isabel said getting up

"Isabel if you go with your troublemaking sister do not expect to come back" Holly snapped waving her finger at Isabel

"Whatever, come on Cookie" Hermione said sucking her teeth

"Well, okay sorry mom" Isabel said throwing Holly an apologetic look 

Hermione and Isabel arrived at Draco's flat 20 minutes later, Isabel quiet and Hermione seriously pissed. Hermione knocked on the door loudly and put her hands on her hips. 

"I'm coming," A muffled voice said impatiently

Draco opened the door and a surprised look crossed his face at the sight of Isabel. He beckoned them in and stared at Hermione's "posterior" as she entered, Isabel smacked him on his chest and his head snapped toward her.

"Do not tell me Mia's butt is more interesting than me," She said amusedly

"Her trunk used to be a suitcase before she got pregnant, so yeah it is more interesting" He chuckled and pulled her into a hug

"So our little dummy made it to college, who'd Holly pay to pass you" Draco asked jokingly

"Actually mama's boy, Holly didn't pay anybody she just slept with my teachers" Isabel said with fake smugness in her voice

Hermione snorted loudly and started choking with laughter; she was so hysterical she almost dropped Andy.

"Apparently pregnancy causes delirium" Isabel said inching away from Hermione

"When she found out she was pregnant she laughed for 30 minutes straight" Draco said shrugging

"Pregnant that's funny cause I wanna see mom's face when I tell her that I'm having another one in about 9 1/2 months" Hermione said between her laughter. Isabel and Draco looked at each other and back to the hysterical girl whose laughter had died down

"Oh shit"…


	5. Amazing

Chapter 6

``````````````

I just want to say thanx to all of my loyal reviewers. This is Chapter 6 revised ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Hermione stopped laughing, and calmly placed Andretti back in his playpen.

"You know," She began quietly, "When I was a little girl I vowed someday I would be a mama, but then when I grew up and those happy dreams filtered away leaving an unfilled void. I dismissed the idea of ever having a child of my own. I was 17 then, I admit a little close minded maybe even wild, and during that time I did drugs, drunk alcohol, and went out with random guys whenever I felt like it. When I grew closer to Draco he showed me that those dreams were still there waiting for me to harvest them and I thought he was just crazy because he did _x _and drunk more than I did. I pushed him away until one night at a party, I had just turned 19, we were both smashed like hell and I guess you could say Andy was produced" She stopped talking and stared down at Andy, who was busying himself with a few toys. 

A few tears ran down her fair face and she bit back any sound, 

"All I ever wanted was to be a mama and now I can't handle it", tears now flew freely down her cheeks but she never took her gaze off of Andy. Draco got up, wrapped his arms around Hermione, and she buried her face in his neck and clutched tightly to his t-shirt. Isabel watched helplessly as her sister cried on the shoulder of the man she'd ever truly loved, and neither Hermione, nor Isabel noticed that Charlotte had left. Draco sat down with Hermione curled up in his lap playing with the rings on his fingers. Isabel carried Andy to his room and laid his down to sleep in his crib, stopping to take in his features. She had to admit, Draco and Hermione had produced a beautiful child, his dark eyebrows, blonde locks, and long lashes gave him a boyish quality with a touch of feminine beauty. Isabel tore herself away from the sleeping baby long enough to see Draco laying Hermione's sleeping form down in his bed. 

"You're a wonderful person do you know that" Isabel said once Draco had pulled the door to his room closed 

"That means a lot coming from you" He said smiling a true genuine smile at her

"I'm glad to hear that, I'd love to indulge in more flattery but where can I crash," Isabel said yawning

"In the bed with Hermione I'll sleep on the sofa" 

"I can't let you slee on that sofa plus you're too tall" Isabel fussed 

"It opens out to a bed, don't worry I'll make it" Draco said nudging her toward his room. She looked at him reluctantly and muttered a soft goodnight before disappearing into the room.

~*~

Hermione rolled over, glanced at the clock and snorted 7:30 a.m. damn. Isabel lay next to her snoring softly and she could hear movement in the kitchen. She gently pushed the covers off of her body and realized during her fitful sleep she'd managed to kick off her already loose cotton shorts, Now she was only dressed in her black underwear. She pulled on her shorts and smoothed out her ponytail. She found Draco sitting cross-legged on the disheveled sofa bed with a bowl of cereal watching cartoons with Andretti, who was sitting against some pillows occasionally sucking on his warm bottle. 

"Hey" She said in a soft, awkward voice

"Feeling better?" He questioned

"Yeah thanks to you" She laughed a little

"I try," He said smirking

Hermione smiled and turned her attention to Andy, 

"Why is mommy's baby drinking straight milk, doesn't daddy know that you need cereal just like he does?" She cooed in a baby-like voice 

"He didn't like it he told me so" Draco said finishing off his own cereal, "He wanted cheerios but he doesn't have any teeth" 

"Tell daddy to stop teasing you" Hermione, said picking him up and walking to the adjoining kitchen

"Daddy want's more cereal, tell mommy that" Draco said walking in and dropping his bowl in the sink

"Tell daddy to fix it his d---…never mind mommy will tell him later" Hermione said setting him down in his high chair obviously giving him the go sign to bang the spoon laying on it repeatedly on the plastic base. 

"Tell daddy what" He asked

"Tell daddy to fix his own damn cereal," She said sassily

He chuckled and grabbed the box she'd shoved at him. Hermione screwed the top back on Andy's bottle and took him out of the chair making sure the spoon was left behind. Isabel trudged wearily into the room and made her self-comfortable in front of the television.

"Don't you have any food?" Hermione said going through the cabinets in the kitchen

"Nope don't have time to shop," He said laying back on a thicket of pillows

"Even lawyers have to shop you're just lazy" Hermione said grabbing her hoodie

"Isabel let's go. Draco we're going back to our parents house to change and then we're getting food so give me money" Hermione yanked Isabel up by her arm and smiled at the weary girl

Draco grabbed his wallet off of the end table and gave Hermione his credit card.

"Don't, I repeat, don't overdue it" He said holding the platinum card out to her

"Aww honey don't you trust me" Hermione said pinching his cheek

"No" He said swatting her hand away.

Isabel and Hermione left the apartment and headed to her black Chevy Cavalier.

"Have you and Draco ever thought about marriage?" Isabel asked putting on her seatbelt

"Nope. Why?" Hermione threw a couple of magazines in the backseat and drove off

"Well you two look so… well you two fit like a puzzle and look what a beautiful baby you've produced with him" Isabel bit on her pinky fingernail as if in thought

"Andretti isn't a love-child he's the result of Hard Liquor and too much _x_, we don't need marriage to verify that we love each other on some twisted level"

"Are you two back together now that we're living with him?" 

"No, and I doubt we'll ever be" Hermione pulled off her sunglasses and got out of the car

"We're home," She said sarcastically. 

Hermione opened the door and found the house totally empty with a little note stuck to the door with a dagger

__

Hello Hermione,

How are you this fine day? Well I'm peachy except your poor mother is screaming bloody murder here. If you ever want to see your parents…alive ever again then bring Draco to me make sure you have that little brat with you. I can already tell this is going to be fun.

XOXO 


	6. Dazzling

Chapter 7

`````````````

Hermione threw the note on the floor and stomped up the stairs. Isabel followed her nervously not sure what her sister was thinking. Hermione threw herself in a quick shower, and quickly washed her hair. She wrapped a towel around her damp body, braided her long wavy hair into four corn-rolls, and fastened the ends with black rubberbands. She went into her room to change while Isabel took her turn in the bathroom. Hermione emerged 45 minutes later dressed in a black leather tank top, tight black leather pants, black timberland boots, and a long black leather trench coat. Isabel stepped out of the room in a tan leather bikini-top, denim flare jeans, and tan timberland boots; she also had a black leather trench coat. She and Hermione slipped on their Chanel sunglasses and walked out of the door looking like twins. Hermione drove to Draco's apartment and spared no time in yelling at him for getting involved with "that psycho heifer". When she informed him of what was going on he went to get dressed while she dressed Andretti in his little black jeans, a black romper, and his little black soft-soled Chuck Taylor all stars (shoes). Draco came out a minute later in a black turtleneck, black jeans, black biker boot complete with the chain and buckle, and a black leather jacket. Hermione's car was rather small so they took Draco's black Cadillac Escalade. Hermione was considerably seething and on top of all that she had no idea where Draco was going.

"Where the hell are you going she didn't even say where to meet her," Hermione said adjusting her seatbelt

"Warehouse that's where her apartment is" He said making a sharp left into a parking lot

"And here it is" He sighed getting out of the car

"Isabel carry Andy and if anything happens leave" Hermione said handing over her baby

"Okay" Isabel said quietly

When they knocked on the door the hardly expected to see the face of…

"Parkinson, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco said getting over his initial shock

"I'm just the negotiator come in will you Charlotte's waiting in the living room" Pansy beckoned them in and closed the door behind them. The door clicked ominously as Pansy locked it smirking to herself.

"Well I see you showed up, your parents are right in there," Charlotte said pointing to a door-less room 

"All I want is for Draco and I to be happy with our baby" Charlotte continued sitting down on her sofa

"Don't you get it Charlotte? I don't want you" Draco said tapping her forehead

"You do want me you're just blinded by her," Charlotte said grabbing his hand and kissing his fingertips

Hermione jerked his hand away and scowled at Charlotte

"What are you playing at heifer" Hermione took a step forward

"Well I've always gotten my way and I don't intend to sever my record so just disappear with that little brat and I'll let your parents go" Charlotte said standing up 

"Give me the child little girl" Charlotte said menacingly, advancing on Isabel

Hermione grabbed Charlotte's arm and jerked her back, "Don't touch my baby" she snarled. Hermione back handed Charlotte across her face, grabbed her chin, and shoved her on the sofa. She twisted her head to meet the owner of the hand that was currently on her shoulder. 

"Let go of me Pansy, you're not pregnant so I have no problem with fu—" Hermione started

"Tsk, Tsk why so mean I just wanted to negotiate this affair" Pansy removed her hand and smirked

Charlotte gave a strangled yell as she clutched her belly, she moaned softly and grabbed Pansy's hand, 

"Oh god" She breathed

Pansy took out her wand and performed a spell to lessen the pain of the contractions. Meanwhile as the bedlam in the living room continued, Isabel snuck into the room and freed her parents.

"Be quiet mother" Isabel hissed

Isabel led her parents outside unnoticed to the truck and handed Andy to them

"Wait here" She said before running back into the building

A minute later Hermione, Draco and Isabel came flying out of the building frantically. They jumped into the truck and Draco immediately backed out of the lot. Pansy got into her car and sped off after them. Draco was going faster than any car or truck could manage but Pansy was keeping up making every turn he did. Eventually she lost him in an alley and cursed loudly slamming her hand against the steering wheel. Pansy turned around and drove back to her manor to conjure a dark spell that would lead her right to them. At that moment it was clear that it was never about Charlotte and her baby because someone was after Andy and they wouldn't stop until they got him.


	7. Bittersweet

Chapter 7

```````````````

A/N: She's four months along.

Blood. There was so much blood and pain. She had sat in the puddle for a while just swirling her fingers in it until it absorbed fully into the sheets. It was very thick, extremely velvety and marred her thighs, the bed, and her hands. She had taken a hot shower and put her robe on over her undergarments. The rocking chair she sat in was located in Andy's room but he was still sleeping soundly, Draco had gone to the store before she had waken up and Isabel was out with some guy named Paolo. Neither of them knew about the blood and the dull ache between her legs, or the horrible cringing and vomiting she'd been doing all morning. She knew that Andy would be asleep for at least another two hours so she went to the kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee. When she had sat down to the table trying not to vomit all over the glass surface Draco walked in with two plastic bags which, she assumed, contained food.

"Morning" He said dropping the bags on the counter

"Morning" she mumbled in a barely audible voice

He left the room with the intention of changing his shirt but returned a few minutes later. He sat across from her and simply stared not saying a word; she hadn't pulled up the comforter. A wave of pain swept briefly through her but her only reaction was a sharp breath, she reached across the table and gripped his hands tightly closing her eyes. She felt as if someone were slowly tearing her uterus in half and it was soon becoming unbearable, Draco's hands were red and bruising from her vice grip but he didn't mind.

"I still have the baby, I can feel it" She cringed again and passed out 

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but it's almost three in the morning and I think the cliff is pretty good. In case you are wondering Hermione and Draco aren't together yet. In chapter 2 Hermione says she's having a baby in 9 ½ months but that should have been 8 ½ months. I know you're wondering where Harry, Ron and the rest of the gang are but they'll be in the next chapter.


	8. Ravishing

Chapter 9

```````````````

"Nurse get me a hypodermic syringe, she losing blood and this baby won't last much longer" Dr. Author Kelly said grasping the bag of medicine connected to the IV in Hermione's arm.

"Labor shouldn't be going on this early. The only way would be if her body went into stress related shock" Dr. Tyrus Gray said putting on his surgical gloves

"We have to work fast or she could die, what do you suppose" Nurse Andrea Wells handed Dr. Kelly the syringe and standing next to Hermione holding her oxygen mask to her face

"I'll do my best, nurse, I'll do my best" Dr. Kelly called for a scalpel and got to work

~*~ 

"She's been in ICU for about an hour…Yeah….She passed out…labor….four months I think…hysterical at first but I'm calm now…okay…yeah…goodbye mother…yes I'll talk to you when you get here…_goodbye_ mother" Draco flipped his cell closed and leaned back in his chair

"Hello Malfoy" A hard male voice caused him to snap his head toward them and sigh

"Hello Potter, Weasley" He crossed his arms and leaned back once more

"Isabel called Ginny. Where is she and what did you do to her" Ron said menacingly 

"Look I don't have the time, patients, or energy to deal with you so just screw off" Draco said calmly

"How is she Malfoy" Harry asked softly

"She's in the ICU with fifty thousand IV's hooked up to her. She's probably going to lose the baby," Draco said closing his eyes

"What baby" Ron was cut off by the ringing of Draco's cellular phone

"Hello…Yeah…What…yeah I'm at the hospital…no rewind what in the ice blue hell are you talking about…Charlotte is in labor…at this hospital…No I'm not going to be with her…Yes I'm in maternity ICU…I know how close the delivery room is…no you twit, you're not listening I'm staying with Hermione because if she loses this baby and I'm not around she'll never speak to me as long as I live…because we have a son together that's why it matters…This conversation is over… goodbye father" Draco flipped his cell closed with an agitated mumble and forced himself to remain calm

"Again I ask, what baby" Ron did not like to be ignored

"She didn't tell you she was pregnant?" Draco stood up and began pacing

"Oh that's genius, and I guess she didn't tell you that we live together, or that Charlotte is in the frame of mind that someday I'll stop sleeping with Hermione and start what I should have finished nine months ago." Draco was talking more to himself than he was to Ron and Harry

"You're sleeping with her?" Ron asked 

"No Weasley I made a wish on a falling star that she'd get pregnant and then *poof* my wish was granted" Draco said sarcastically

Ron blushed and sat down falling silent

"Of course why should you care whether or not we're together? You ditched her once you found out about Andy" Draco said raising his finely arched eyebrow

"You did the same thing," Harry said narrowing his eyes

"I didn't ditch her it was a mutual breakup with the understanding that once she healed then we'd only communicate on terms of Andy. And that we wouldn't sleep together," Draco said shoving his cell in his pocket, 

"And she lives with you?" Harry asked

"Yes, she's a grown woman she can make her own decisions" Draco said stoically

"Mr. Malfoy I assume you are the father of Ms. Granger's daughter" Dr. Kelly and Dr. Gray each shook Draco's hand 

"Is she okay?" Draco asked placidly

"Yes, she lost a lot of blood and she's okay. She gave birth to a baby girl whom she named Narissa but we're afraid that she not fully developed and she may not make it. Ms. Granger would like to see you though" Dr. Kelly gestured for Draco to follow him to her room

They left Hermione and Draco alone for a little while so they could talk.

"Did I lose her, is she alive?" Hermione asked weakly

"You didn't lose her and I suspect she hooked up to as many machines as you are" Draco said grasping her hand, which was reaching out for him

"I still love you Draco. I never meant to hurt you" She smiled softly at him 

"I love you too Hermione" He said kissing her fingertips lightly

"Were you scared?" Hermione asked

"Yeah" He said chuckling a little at his earlier state

"My knight in shining armor" She laughed

"Yeah, Potter and Weasley are here to see you" He said lacing their fingers

"Okay. But first I want you to kiss me, like you did that time in he common room" She said sitting up

He leaned over and kissed her softly on her top lip then on her bottom one. 

"Where's Andy?" She asked

"With Miranda" He said 

"Who" her brow knitted in confusion

"A girl I know from the firm" He shrugged

"Oh" she shrugged

Dr. Kelly entered the room and folded his arms.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy you sure do get around because there's a woman who claims that you are the father of her son. Raven haired little thing with green eyes" Dr. Kelly shook his head

"I'm not the father but I know who is" Draco stood up and made his way toward the door…Charlotte could best make reservations in hell cause when he got a hold of her she was dead.

A/N: This one was longer but my sentimental scene sucked. Oh well. A million Hersheys kisses to the first person who can figure out who fathered Charlotte's baby *singsong*. 

To American Angel: Hermione almost miscarried her baby. I made her four months pregnant for a couple of reasons. The blood was coming from between her legs, and it's a known fact that when you lose as much blood as she lost then you would pass out. Hermione's body went into shock while she was sleeping so that's why her labor was so early.

ATTENCHUN: I need votes on whether or not Hermione's baby should live or not.


	9. Appealing

Chapter 9

``````````````

Harry Potter. Harry freakin' Potter. Draco seethed quietly as he calmly asked Harry if he could speak to him alone.

"What's the matter, is it Hermione" Harry asked peering curiously at the blonde's face 

"No, she's fine, but Charlotte just gave birth. Green eyes, and dark hair. I think you know where I'm going with this" Draco hissed 

"Oh man. Look we went out for a few months I didn't know it was you. She told me that it wasn't my baby and that I didn't need to worry about the father" Harry's fists clenched

"Well no children of mine have ever donned dark hair and green eyes," Draco was cut off by the tap on his shoulder

"Mr.Malfoy. I have a bit of news both good and bad if you could follow me please" Dr. Kelly made his way to Hermione's room where she was busying herself with picking at her IV's.

"Ms. Granger, Mr.Malfoy I need your full attention." Dr. Kelly started with a grim expression "Your daughter passed away shortly after I spoke to you. There was nothing we could do, even at seven months of pregnancy the child's lungs aren't fully developed so the respirator had no way of delivering the appropriate oxygen level without smothering the child. I'm very sorry." He paused for a second to collect his thoughts

"But Ms.Granger you are still pregnant. You were carrying twin females, and unfortunately one of the twins pushed the other down toward the birth canal and when we performed the caesarian section I felt the living child as I eased the one that wasn't breathing out"

"But you…you told me Narissa was going to be okay" Draco's face showed pure hurt and concern

"She was, but that was before her body started to reject the medicine and she tried to breathe on her own" Dr. Kelly looked truly crestfallen

"Will I be able to carry his one to term" Hermione asked softly

"Yes and a c-section will be necessary because the birthing canal will not have time to heal by the time this child is ready for birth" Dr. Kelly smiled sadly and patted Hermione's hand. "I'll leave you two alone for a second and I'll return to discuss prenatal care, hormones to keep you from dilating in your ninth month, and also we should determine if magnesium sulfate will be needed"

"My little girl. My first little girl is gone, I've never even seen her and I won't be able to" Draco moaned softly to himself

"It's okay Draco. She's in a better place, a happier place. And she knows we love her" Hermione said reaching over to grasp Draco's hand 

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~

Pansy Parkinson stood over a large cauldron staring into the crystal liquid. So the mudblood had another one, no doubt it was the stress of trying to keep the boy safe. Maybe now they wouldn't mind his utterly bloody sacrifice to the dark spirits of Himnara; the blood of a pure virgin child was all that she needed to complete her ritual. Sure she could have just adopted one but why do that when she could hurt Draco as much as he had hurt her so many years before. 

"Oh Draco, my sweet, darling man I will kill your son and that little mistake the mudblood is carrying. I will have my revenge and the himnarian sprits will help me" Pansy cackled evilly and plunged her hand into the burning liquid marring the image

"Ow, ow, ow. Note to self: Next time you feel evil plunge your damn hand into something soft and cold" Pansy blew on her hand vainly, before turning on the faucet and shoving her blistering hand and arm under the icy jet

**__**

Narissa Irulan Malfoy

April 16,1999- April 16,1999

Even in death you will shine.

You didn't have a chance to live your

life but in our hearts you will always be.

A/N: haha. Pansy is a stoopid eediot. I had to put in a little humor to lighten the mood. Big ups to all my reviewers and I'm sorry I had to kill Narissa (_Nay-ree-sah_) but don't worry there's another one on the way. And just because I'm feeling extra sweet Pansy will burn her stupid self again. 

Next Chapter: Charlotte's gonna finally tell the truth *_golden rays followed by organ music_*. And we'll see Ginny's reaction to Harry's baby.


	10. Clarification Chapter

Clarification Chapter

I. Hermione introduces her situation. They go to Andretti's birthday party thrown by Narcissa. Hermione finds out Charlotte claims she's pregnant by Draco. She leaves in a huff and Draco comes by to apologize. Draco ends up spending the night there.

II. Hermione attends Narcissa's gala with Andy in tow. She and Draco find themselves growing closer and they leave with Andretti to his flat. She explains her stresses about living with her parents and he insists she move in. They almost reenact the previous day but charlotte walks in using the key Lucius somehow provided for her. 

III. Hermione becomes angry and leaves momentarily promising to return later. When she gets home she changes and is greeted by her sister Isabel, who had just come in from college and they leave together to go to Draco's flat. When they get there Hermione reveals she's pregnant again in a fit of laughter.

IV. The realization of her statement smacks her in her face and she begins to bare her self to Draco and Isabel. She cries and eventually falls asleep in Draco's arms. That night she and Isabel share his bed while he sleeps on the sofa bed.

****

There is no chapter 5

VI. She wakes up feeling refreshed and she and Isabel leave to gather some clothes and go grocery shopping. When she gets home she finds a note explaining that her parents had been kidnapped and she goes all bionic and leaves to make a daring rescue. 

VII. She Draco, Isabel, and Andy seek out Charlotte, Hermione slaps her around a bit and Charlotte complains of pain, while Isabel and her parents make a quiet escape. A chase ensues as Pansy follows them but she loses them in an alley and turns around to perform a dark potion to peek in on them constantly.

VIII. (I speed up her pregnancy for medical reasons) Hermione wakes up to a mass of blood signaling that something was terribly wrong with her baby. Draco comes home and discovers her situation and she tells him that she hasn't lost the baby yet then she blacks out and he takes her to the hospital.

VIIII. Ravishing. Hermione gives birth to an extremely premature baby girl. Draco finds out that Charlotte has also given birth. 

VIIII. Appealing. The baby girl dies shortly after the doctor says she might be okay because her lungs weren't developed. The doctor tells Hermione that she's still pregnant, Narissa was a twin but the other baby did not die and she's going to be able to carry this one to term and give birth by way of c-section. Draco also finds out that Harry Potter fathered Charlotte's baby. Pansy burns herself after experiencing an "evil" moment. It is then revealed that Pansy wants Andretti's blood to summon the extremely evil spirits of Himnara.


End file.
